fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Isadora
Isadora is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She is a female Paladin in service to house Pherae. She is a steward to Lord Eliwood's mother Eleanora and remained in Pherae with her until she was told to go help Eliwood. Isadora is a daughter of a noble family and the only female among the knights of Pherae. She studies to be a lady and was engaged to her fellow knight Harken, but their relationship is not exempt from trouble. Additionally, she can have a paired ending with the thief Legault or the bishop Renault if they reach A support level. In Game Description: A paladin in service to House Pherae. Modest and polite. Base Stats Growth Rates |75% |30% |35% |50% |45% |20% |25% |} Other Supports *Legault *Harken *Renault *Sain *Marcus *Lowen *Geitz Overall Isadora is a pre-promoted Paladin that joins the player's army in the chapter Kinship's Bond. As a pre-promote she will not have needed a rare Knight Crest to access her advanced class. Isadora's stats in Strength and Speed are notable for her join time and level, and alongside her high B rank in Lances and A rank in Swords give her a respectable starting offense against the enemies in her joining chapter and beyond. She also has the advantages of her class, as Paladin's high movement and mounted status allows her a high degree of maneuverability and potential utility that foot bound units do not have. Isadora has a number of weaknesses however. She has mediocre physical durability for her joining level, with low base stats in HP and Defense. While her full use of the Weapon triangle will allow her to lessen the damage she will take from combat, she will remain the least durable of the paladins in the game overall. She also has a very low con stat of 6, which will cause her to lose Speed when wielding most weapons in the game. Her high Speed and the low Speed of enemies will nonetheless enable her to double attack reliably, but heavier weapons such as Axes will give her difficulties unless the player uses the rare Body Ring on her. While Isadora has the least impressive long term prospects of the potential Paladins, especially those of Sain and Kent, her lack of a required investment and her well rounded class make her a solid filler unit in the player's army, and she can be used alongside the other Paladins if the player wishes. Quotes Death quote Final Chapter: Light quote Endings Isadora - Escort of Pherae As a knight of the imperial guard, Isadora served as guard to Lady Eleanora. She continued to study to be a lady up until she wed. Isadora and Harken They were married shortly after returning to Pherae. Their love grew during their years of service, and now it blossomed with the blessings of Eliwood and Eleanora. Many envied their good fortune. Isadora and Legault After the war, Isadora went to Pherae, and Legault went to Bern. Though they traveled different paths, they stayed in each other's hearts. They met again ten years later on the battlefield, as enemies. Isadora and Renault Renault simply vanished after the battle. Isadora, now alone, returned to Pherae, as a member of the imperial guard. Years later, she entered the service of Elimine, hoping to find answers in the clergy. Trivia *A villager describes Isadora as having "emerald eyes", though her eyes are actually blue. *Isadora and Harken are based off Midia and Astram, since Midia and Isadora are both blue-haired paladins who are in love with blonde heroes, Astram and Harken respectively. *If Lowen recruits Harken in Pale Flower of Darkness, during their recruitment talk Lowen will erroneously refer to her as "Isabella". * Isadora is the only female character able to use axes in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Etymology 'Isadora' means 'gift of Isis,' from the Egyptian goddess 'Isis' and the Greek 'doron' meaning 'gift.' 'Isadora' can also be a variant of Isolda, a fictional Irish princess who fell in love with an English knight, Tristain. Gallery File:IsadoraFE7.png|Isadora's portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Isadora holding a sword in battle.PNG|Isadora holding a sword in battle Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Female Characters